Coming Across The Bridge
by Muhaha
Summary: A princess in pre-Konoha is curious in the Shinobi ways... well she certainly finds out. Akirai X Tobirama X Madara X Hashirama Rated M just in case/ blood


"Princess, please. It's unlady-like to practice those savage movements."

A girl stood in the middle of her room with a wooden sword, child's play really, swinging it around in the same motions that her teacher had taught her months ago. Her stance stretched the bottom hems of her traditional dress but she didn't care. Those were trivial things.

"Mirini, how am I to defend myself when all of our soldiers are fighting pointless wars?" The girl tried to reason with her maid.

"You know they aren't pointless!" Mirini spoke how the Emperor would want her to: with obedience.

The girl knew different. The wars _were_ pointless. They were going to lose. The old ways of fighting were useless against this new era of _ninja_ and _shinobi,_ what her teacher taught her. Her father was stuck in the old ways of battles, not able to adapt to the ever changing world around them. They worked for centuries, but never against those able to breath fire. As her people grew weaker, the shinobi grew in both strength and numbers. She was going to have to change that soon.

Thinking back through the conversation, the girl stopped her graceful movements and deadpanned the maid, "I told you to stop calling me princess too. At least when we are alone."

Mirini bowed quickly, "My apologizes, Pr- Akirai."

Straightening up from her stance, Akirai looked at Mirini.

"I'm going to the library."

"You're not going to see that old man again, are you?" Mirini dreaded him. He filled Akirai's head with needless things. Things ladies didn't need to know like history, military methods and herbs. Herbs were just weeds in the ground, useless things. The only way to heal someone of illness was to cut the bad spirits out of them.

"I am."

Mirini rolled her eyes, remembering the last time she went. They talked the entire time.

Akirai stared at her, taking in her irritation. "You can stay here." Her teacher and her talked for hours about the most boring topics she could come up with, things he taught her as a child, in an attempt to make her leave. Finally Mirini left and they were able to practice what she really came there for.

Mirini basically leaped out of her skin, "Can I go to the market?" Her voice filled with excitement.

"Only if you tell me all the details about who you've been seeing," Akirai playfully poked at her. It had been obvious for a few months now. Wanting to leave the fortress at every opportunity she had. Mirini was a beautiful girl around Akirai's age. Her black hair was slick and stopped at her shoulders, framing two large brown eyes and rosy red lips. Her face was painted with the kingdom's traditional markings, two short lines underneath her eyes. No wonder someone would fall for her.

Mirini simply nodded feverishly.

Setting down her practice sword, Akirai looked in the mirror before leaving. Her hair was done in a simple fashion for someone that wasn't married. Half up, half down with several pearl hair pins that held up knots that Mirini was able to accomplish. The only odd thing was that it covered one eye, untraditionally. And no red markings highlighting her eyes.

After exiting the room, Mirini booked it out after her.

Snickering about all the good details she'd be able to hear later, she turned in the opposite direction to her favorite part of the castle. The walls of the hallways were painted with a light hand in bright colors. Placed next to the windows were several cravings and clay molds of her ancestors - the Emperor on one side of the window and their Empress on the opposing side, their mirror. It was to balance them. All kingdoms needed the gentle hand of a woman.

Akirai's was no exception. The only thing was, her mother died giving birth to her. It wasn't immediate, but the Empress was weak before she became pregnant. The physical exertion was too much for her. With that, Akirai became the only child of the Emperor. She was often blamed, seen as a cursed child. She was seen as a weakness by many of the advisers her father kept by his side, pushing him to take concubines. They birthed many sons that often tried to take her power from her. Not only were there enemies outside her home, the real threats laid like snakes in her bed. Preparing to strike.

The only one that proved Akirai to be worthy of the throne was her teacher. He taught her her own worth. That she had no weakness. The only one that believed in her power to take over the throne.

Akirai pushed open the double doors to the side. Stepping in, she was greeted with multiple rows of books. Each row dedicated to the various subjects that filled them- her favorite being medical uses of herbs. Something she knew Mirini despised. With the available light coming in through the few windows, she could see the dust flying in various directions.

Elegantly walking through the maze of books, while multitasking at pulling her hair out of her face, glancing side to side if anyone was around, she finally reached the back where her teacher was asleep face down in a book. Must've passed out last night.

Poking his shoulder a few times did nothing. Not even a twitch. Looking around Akirai lifted one of the heaviest books she could find.. and dropped it on the corner of his desk.

"Wha...?" He lifted his head lazily and blinked a few times before realizing Akirai standing next to him.

"What are you doing here so soon?" He rubbed his mouth with an aged hand.

"It's the next day. You slept through half the day already."

"Wha...?" His droopy eyes looked towards the window, taking note of the sun. Squinting against the sudden invasion of light made his crow feet seem like canyons.

"So what you want?" Someone was in a mood.

"Train me."

"I already taught you everything I know about swords." He was beginning to place his head back on his book.

"I want to know how to use my _chakra_." The word seemed foreign to her.

"No." He didn't even look at her.

"Yes," Akirai responded stubbornly. He was the only one that she allowed to speak to her with that tone. "We need to be able to at least hold our ground against the shinobi."

Finally, he lifted up his head. Half of his face was scarred with burns from a fire, hair never grew. He never explained how it happened. And she never asked.

"Shinobi were trained to use their chakra since they could walk. What makes you think you can learn it at your age?"

Akirai was already in her teens. Technically, girls her age were already married and had a few children of their own. Still young enough to learn though.

"I will."

Looking at her up and down, the old man couldn't deny the oddity of her eyes.

"Alright, alright. We start tomorrow." He rested his head on his arms again.

Akirai picked up the heavy book and dropped it again. "Now." Demanding little child.

* * *

"More," the old man demanded.

More? It felt as if her blood was going to boil. Still, she pushed as much as she could into her palms. White lightning exploded from her palms in small bursts.

"More control!" He commanded, shielding himself from a few spare sparks.

More, more, more. Is this not enough? Akirai turned her frustration into further focus as she molded the lightning to be contained around her hands. Sweat built up on her eyebrows.

"Okay," he sounded satisfied enough.

Akirai stopped. Heaving in deep breaths, she whipped the sweat from going into her eyes.

"Not bad, could use improvement though."

"It'd be nice if I had an example." Akirai mumbled. The old man just told her how to do it without a showing her. She learned easier from seeing others do it.

"Enough," he swatted at her head with a wad of papers in his hand.

"Ow," she attempted to smooth the ruffled hair down.

She was improving quicker than he thought capable.

Looking at his disciple, his eyes softened. "I have a surprise for you," the old man turned around and rummaged through his scattered desk. It truly was a mess.

Akirai tried to see from behind him as he continued to shuffle.

"Ah, here it is." He pulled out a decorated sword with the sheath still on.

"What is it?"

"Are you blind?" He asked astonished. When he knew he wasn't going to get an answer he mumbled, "Who taught you?" Oh, the irony.

"It's the sword that conquered the north. My sword." That peeked Akirai's interest.

* * *

"Akirai!" Mirini shook Akirai from her bed. With a start, Akirai's head shot up, not being used to being shaken awake.

"What's wrong?" She pulled the blankets off her as she stared at Mirini's frightened, wide eyes.

"We're being attacked!" Mirini practically yelled at her. The noise from outside her window proved her point. The clash of metal on metal and screams from- most likely hers - men.

"Who?" Akirai was out of bed quicker than she expected. Mirini quickly explained as Akirai placed one of the heaviest fabrics she had over her near sheer sleep wear. With practiced fingers, she tied an obi around her waist.

"The shinobi." Not a surprise. Akirai knew it would happen sooner or later.

"What clan?" The old man taught her of the various clans and their abilities. How he knew of them, she couldn't tell. None of the books they owned mentioned them. It was forbidden.

Mirini shook her head, "They are rogues."

Akirai ran through the layout of the complex. It was made to defend against attacks for days- maybe weeks. But that was against regular men. Not fire-breathing shinobi.

"Pack any jewelry you can find!" Akirai's voice shook. She had to remain calm though.

Without question, she placed all the small trinkets in a small box as Akirai pulled on her riding boots.

"Let's go." She grabbed the sword that was set against her bed frame, tying the sheath around her waist. Taking out the sword, it calmed her nervous. The heavy metal felt familiar, a security blanket.

Mirini held onto a small wooden box with one hand and placed the other on Akirai's back as she lead the way out of her room. It jingled as both Mirini and Akirai ran. No one was in their sight as they ran to the back of the complex.

They needed to make it to the stables. That was the only way they'd be able to make it out alive.

Akirai didn't have time to worry about her father. She only knew that he'd have his soldiers protect him with their lives. The only one she worried about was the old man. He was battle experienced, of course, but that didn't stop her from worrying. He didn't age very well.

Reaching the back of the complex at last, she checked back and forth for anyone. No one was in sight.

"Alright," Akirai hands shook as they held tighter onto the heavy sword, "Let's go."

As quickly and quietly as possible, Akirai and Mirini rushed across the clearing between the main house and the stables. Lucky them, the fighting hadn't yet reached the back. Maybe they would be able to win...

The stables door was already opened as they entered. A few of the horses were gone, which was of no surprise to Akirai as her family must've ran off with them.

The horses that remained were unease. Sensing the upcoming danger.

"Shh," Akirai lowered her body to her own spooked horse. He was a sleek black horse with white markings along his face that pointed to his nose. He stomped his hoofs as she approached, the whites of his eyes visible.

Reaching for his nose, he stepped back. In the dull moonlight it was probably difficult to distinguish her.

"It's alright," Akirai placed her sword back in it's sheath. Reaching up further, she gripped the harness around his face, trailing along to the reins. Untying the reins from the side of railings with ease, she went to the side of him. Still uneasy, he stomped his feet. Stroking his pelt a few times, Akirai gripped his mane and swung a leg over to his side. He stomped his feet a few more times, excitement rushing through his veins.

"Come on," Akirai whispered, taking all precautions. She reached out for Mirini who took her hand nervously but flung her leg to the other side of the horse with practice. "Hold on tight."

With a secure hand clutched around her waist, Akirai kicked into the sides of the horse.

"Yah!" She gripped the reins with strength, twisting the horse to the exit.

Once outside, the horse stopped abruptly. Almost flinging the two girls off.

Akirai stared at a wide eyed man who was recovering from the unexpected quicker than she was. His face distorted into a wicked grin. In the dim lighting, she could tell that his clothing was covered in blood. His eyes were bloodthirsty as he looked at her up and down, evaluating. That was when true panic overtook her.

Akirai kicked hard into the flanks of the horse, racing past the wicked man. The only exit other than the main gate was the servants quarters. Tightening her grip on the horse with her thighs, it was the only way she wasn't being kicked off.

So they were able to make it to the back. Clutching the reins, Akirai tried to focus, taking in the scene around them. Fire billowed up the sides of her home, the only place she knew. The complex had scattered bodies around every turn. Tears began to build at the corner of her eyes as her heart clutched at the sight.

Shouts shook her from her thoughts.

 _Don't look back. Don't look back_. Akirai chanted in her mind. It was futile.

Swiveling her head around, several shinobis were following her... How were they able to keep up with her?

Akirai's mind ran at the mere thought that a human was able to keep pace with a horse- _her_ horse at that. Or were they really even human?

Finally reaching the edge of the horse, she plunged into the darkness. No light was able to seep through the thick canopy of the trees, making it difficult to navigate. Akirai could only hope.

The leaves above Akirai's head rustled loudly. Looking around, she was horrified to see the shinobi leaping from limb to limb, staring down at her with hungry eyes.

 _Come on_ , she begged the horse to go faster with each kick, _come on, how far are they willing to go?_

It must have been at least an hour. Slowly her pace, she thought she was able to out maneuver them. Not only that, her stallion was going to roll over soon from exhaustion, foam frothing from his mouth. A few ninja stars hit the tree in front of her said otherwise, spooking the horse. They must have gotten bored of the chase. He reared, pranced for a few moments before turning and racing off in another direction.

Trees grew in their path in an instant, blocking them. _They are toying with us_ , Akirai realized with horror.

Confused, her stallion blindly raced through thick branches. Each branch finding their way to Akirai, scratching, tearing at her skin and through her thick fabric that was wrapped around her. Mirini screamed from behind her.

Looking up, Akirai saw the trees in front of them catch flame.

The stallion bucked, knocking the two girls off before taking off in his own direction.

Immediately they were surrounded. Their backs burned with the flames that were too close to comfort. Either jump to the wolves or the flames.

"Took long enough," one of the men growled, "now, time for the spoils." He reached for the arm of Akirai who retracted it inwardly, grabbing for the sword on her waist.

Their laughs billowed around them, "Do you even know how to use that child?" one of them laughed harder.

"Playing hard to get?" That damn wicked smile spread across his lips, raising what seemed to be a short knife, "I'll teach you to threaten me." He threatened, throwing several knifes at Akirai.

"No!" With a clash, Mirini dropped the wooden box of jewels and stepped in front of Akirai, taking most of the knifes herself, one hitting Akirai in the arm. The knifes split into Mirini's chest, blood seeping out from the wound. She stood there shocked momentarily before falling down in a heap of cloth. The ground pooling blood around her. The tears that were building up now fell freeing down her face.

Unfazed, the men turned their attention to Akirai who stared in shock.

"What a waste," one of them murmured, taking a step towards Akirai, looking her up and down. He licked his lips, "To the victor, the spoils."

Akirai stared wide eyed at the men as they approached. Looking at Mirini who still didn't move Akira swung the sword at them, "Back!" she threatened.

"You have to do more than simply swing it," growled one of them. Appearing in front of her in no time, slapped the sword out of her hand.

The man gripped her face in one hand and her hair in the other, examining. "Definitely a prize," he laughed with the other men. Taking a closer look, he dropped her and stepped away. The men surrounding him were confused, looking at one another.

Her multi-colored eyes were full of hatred. Anger distorted her face. The air suddenly became alit in electricity.

Akirai's hands went through a series of signs, lightning sparking from her fingertips.

The shinobi were stunned. She obviously wasn't a ninja so how did she..? Backing away, they eyed her cautiously.

"Too late for that," Akirai roared in anger as she sent a burst of lightning towards them, losing control.

* * *

Akirai's heavy eyelids slid open, squinting against the sunlight.

Where was she?

Feeling around with her hands, she pulled on blades of grass, the ground was soft. Wait, ground?

Shooting upwards, she looked around the area, finding only her sword and a small wooden box.

Akirai rubbed her eyes with a balled fist. The sun was just beginning to show above the horizon.

"So it wasn't a nightmare..."

Pain shot through her arm with the added body weight of holding herself up. Sitting all the way up, she felt with her other hand to the source of pain: a knife. Blood had dried around the knife, allowing no blood to seep through. Without looking, Akirai gripped the handle with a shaky hand. Taking a deep breath in, she pulled it out. Akirai had to bite the inside of her cheeks so her wouldn't scream. Fresh blood poured from the opening, a burning sensation overtaking the area as it numbed.

In heaving breaths, she untied the silk obi around her waist, making the heavy fabric around her form look more like a robe, exposing the sheer fabric underneath. The only thing holding it partially together was the sheath for her sword. Tying the obi around the opening with her hand and mouth, she managed to allow the blood to clot naturally.

She felt empty inside. She lost the only friend she knew. Her home was gone. She didn't know if her teacher or family survived. She didn't even know where she was.

Taking in the scenery around her, she knew she was in the forest. _Obviously_ , she thought, _there were trees everywhere_. It was peaceful. She would of been enjoying it if the events that led to her displacement hadn't happened.

Shifting her body weight, she stood. Testing the numbness in her legs. Picking up the sword and wooden box, Akirai looked ahead. _One step at a time in the right direction_ , Akirai quoted the old man, _will lead you to your destiny_. What destiny though? Akirai always imagined her future of being on the throne... arguing with distant relatives and bringing her kingdom back to its original glory. What are the odds of that happening now?

With shaky steps she was able to navigate her way through the wispy tall grasses and back into the trees.

The movements drained Akirai. Her mouth was so dry that her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and her belly rumbled, eating away at her stomach. Her muscles protested as she half dragged half carried the heavy sword and clung to the wooden box with one arm, the other moving near lifelessly against her side.

Akirai gasped as pain shot through her shoulder as she relaxed against a tree. Moving her body more upwards to a more comfy position. Testing the wound with gentle fingers, she poked it. Her nerves were instantly alit. Now she knows not to do that...

Relaxing against a tree with large ferns nearby, she allowed her head to fall back, her sword and box safely within her lap. Her eyelids drooped. "Can't fall asleep," Akirai mumbled to herself. She knew the dangers but her body was demanding it. Her breathing gradually became more shallow as her eyelids slipped further down. Maybe, just a few minutes.

Hours were lost by the time Akirai woke. Her bones seemed to be stiff in that position as she shifted them, the joints aching in protest. The sun was shifting down once more. Late afternoon.

Using the tree as support to move up, the process was slow.

Akirai attention was pulled. Ears at attention, she heard the sounds of fighting. From what she could tell, it was few. Squinting, Akirai held her two objects closer, the only signs of who she once was.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself. She had to leave soon before it made it to her.

Her movements were slow, but determined. Dragging herself away from the battles.

A shout caught her off guard. It was close. A child? It sounded young. What were they doing so near a battle?

Call it a mother's instinct, but Akirai had to know. Tucking the wooden box behind her between herself and the sheath, she gripped her sword tightly with one hand and lightly with the other. Making clumsy steps as her legs were sore, she prayed that the sounds of battle would cover her.

The quicker she went in the direction of the scream, the more her body rejected her idea. Clamming up as her quickened her pace.

Finally, she reached the area where it happened. A boy, who looked only a couple years younger than herself was pressed against a large boulder. Surrounded by men. The boy held up a feeble knife while the men stared at him with pitiful eyes.

Why? He was just a boy? The boy was dressed in armor too big for his small form, a short knife held up close to his face in defense. His hair was half black and half white that went against his red uniform.

Akirai approached cautiously, nearing the boulder from the side. One of the men reacted first the boy, throwing ninja stars at him.

"No!" Akirai's body reacted on it's own without thought. Planting herself inbetween the boy and the men, shielding him from the ninja stars with her sword. Seemed that she was taking after Mirini.

The men looked stunned at her momentarily, giving Akirai time to evaluate them.

They were shinobis alright. They carried various forms of weaponry, ranging from short swords to what looked like posions. All of them wore near identical black robes with a crest on them. Black hair matched their uniforms along with stern looking eyes.

In turn, they looked her up and down, surprised that they hadn't killed all the Senjus yet. But... she didn't look like a shinobi. Her hair hid half of her face, framing her pale skin unblemished except for the dirt that gathered on one side of her face. Her shoulder bled heavily at one point, the dry blood coating one side of her form. She wore a heavy kimono over... some of the men adverted their eyes. Akirai was basically wearing only her under clothes underneath, but they were exposed. Revealing the shapes of her curves. Definitely not shinobi.

"Looks like we missed two," the oldest one spoke first, unfazed by the near nudity.

Akirai looked more feral. A tell-tale of a Senju. Excluding the nontraditional way she dressed.

"Leave," Akirai demanded, her voice unwavering. It sounded fiercer than she felt.

"Enough of this," one of the younger men stepped forward, eager. He flung well aimed throwing knifes that bounced off the center of Akirai's sword. Akirai's shoulder shuttered by the sudden movement, distorting her face in pain.

The boy behind her touched her back and drew in a deep breath. Confused, Akirai's attention was separated as she looked behind her in time to see him throw a small ball against the ground.

Pulling on the back of her kimono, he shouted, "Run!"

The adrenaline pumped through her veins as chaos erupted behind them. The shinobi caught off guard, coughing, before racing after them. Akirai kicked hard off the ground, feeling each thump against the ground, shaking her bones.

The boy dragged her through sharp bushes and low hanging tree limbs, each one stinging like a wasp as it whip at Akirai. Pushing forward, she could hardly see before she bumped into the boy, almost knocking him over as he stared over a ledge.

Turning around at the rushing, they saw that the others already caught up.

"Guess this will be the end," the younger one from before did several hand signs before billowing a bloom of flames from his mouth. Shocked, Akirai stared at the brilliant red flames.

"Come on!" The boy held onto the back of her kimono as he jumped. Off. A. Cliff.

Screaming at the unexpected, the plunge was terrifying. She free fell as the boy hung onto the back of her kimono with a death grip. What did Akirai cling to? Her sword. And that damn little box.

Obviously the sword was a mistake as she cut her thigh when she hit the water. Being dragged under, she kicked fiercely as the body of water entered her mouth, cutting off her screaming. Akirai's kimono ripped at the sudden impact and by the boy pulling on it roughly. Akirai swam hard with the current, trying to reach the surface.

Finally breaking the surface, she gasped for air. A few feet away from her was the boy, swimming towards her. Reaching her with strong arms, he took her sword and tossed it to the nearby shore. Putting an arm around one of her shoulders, they swam together to the opposite shore.

Crawling onto the solid ground, she and him both collapsed a few feet away from each other. Akirai coughed up water that had managed to enter her mouth, heaving for more air.

"Itama!" Great. More company.

Akirai leaned on her good arm, taking in the new arrivals. Overall, trying to disappear. Some fucking day it's been.

One had funny looking choppy brown hair that went around his head. His eyes were full of concern and worry as he ran to the boy next to her. His outfit nearly matched the boy's. Must be part of a single clan. He looked a couple years older than her, if his height was anything to go on.

The other one that came with him was an ashy blond. He also wore the same uniform but underneath it he had something that looked fluffy, the fur of it coming through from underneath the armor. His movements were quicker than his partner and looked stronger, despite being the younger one out of the pair. As he got closer, Akirai was able to see the anger in his vibrant red eyes as he approached Itama, a silver headwear framing his face.

The boy-Itama- smiled widely at the pair before coughing up some water. He wiped his mouth gingerly and stood on shaky legs.

"You guys are late," he said jokingly.

The boy with brown hair instantly looked sullen and mumbled something along the lines, "We got here as fast as we could."

The blond boy nudged him hard in the side before pointing at me. So much for trying to disappear.

Pushing herself into an up-right position, Akirai was able to stand fully as the males all assessed her.

Their reactions were... different.

Itama gawked openly. The girl standing in front of him was definitely pushing her limits. Her thigh had a nasty gash on it, preferring to stand on one side of her body; her shoulder was tied with fabric but bled through it; there were multiple scratches going along her arms and face- probably as they ran through the forest.

That wasn't what surprised him though. He turned towards his brothers hoping for one of them to react first.

Instead, Hashirama's nose was bleeding profusely as he quickly turned his head to avoid looking at her. Occasionally catching a few glances.

Tobirama simply blushed heavily and continued to stare at her.

Turning back to the girl that looked confused as the boys went through their reactions.

The fabric Itama had accidentally torn as he was trying to drag her to the surface hung over her sword sheath. What laid underneath... well. The thin white fabric clung to her body, showing off the curves of her hips and growing lumps on her chest. Despite all the scratches and blood, she was beautiful. Her hair hung disheveled to one side of her face, hiding about half of it. It added a touch of mystery to her as he stared at her bright purple eye... and everything else.

Finally realizing that they were gawking at her, Akirai looked down and saw why. Her night garment was basically see-through, showing even the discoloration of her nipples.

Screaming, Akirai crouched down in an attempt to cover herself. Embarrassment washed over her. She was a princess, how did it all come down to this? Wrapping her arms around her legs. Everything ached as she moved, but in her mind it was necessary. With her face buried in her knees, her began to sob. The day's events unfolding onto her all at once. Her frail shoulders shook with each sob. She couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the tears, but she didn't care.

Hashirama reached out with his hands, retracted them and repeated this process, unsure of what to do.

"We- We didn't see anything.." Itama faded off. Of course it was a lie. But the last thing he'd tell her was that. She needed some dignity.

Tobirama untied his armor and tossed it on the ground.

"Why are you undressing?" Hashirama stared wide eyed at his brother.

"What do you think?" He growled back at his idiot older sibling.

He pulled off his jacket underneath the armor leaving only his white shirt. Walking cautiously to the crying girl, he flung his jacket over her shoulders. Turning away quickly and walking back to the others.

Akirai stirred when something soft fell on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw the back of the blond. Gripping the jacket on her shoulder, she sniffled as she pulled her arms through. The fur encasing her face. It was still warm from it's original owner. She tightly wrapped it around her upper half, absorbing all the warmth it had to offer. Standing up slightly, the jacket reached the mid of her thigh. Attempting to take a step, she toppled over, to the horror of the onlookers.

"Miss, are you alright?" Hashirama was still debating with himself whether he should help or not.

Akirai turned towards them with wide eyes. Nodded once, and attempted once more to stand. It was futile. With no water, food, and running throughout the day with bruises and cuts lining the entirety of her body, there was no strength left.

Itama nudged Tobirama from the side and threw his head in the direction of the girl. It was obvious what he wanted him to do. With a slight blush still gracing his face, he walked towards the girl.

"Do you-" His voice sounded awkward and he corrected himself, "Do you need help?" He asked without looking at her.

Akirai could tell he meant well and nodded, unsure her voice would sound weak or not. And the last thing she wanted to look weaker than she already was. Taking out the wooden box from behind her and the sheath she held tightly to it.

Without question, Tobirama's strong arms lifted the small form off the ground with a bit of effort, careful not to lift up the jacket. Itama went over and picked up the girls sword.

"So," Hashirama looked at the girl. She certainly was beautiful. "What's your name?"

"Aren't people suppose to say their names first?" Akirai mumbled from inside the jacket.

Catching it, Hashirama laughed light-heartedly.

"True, true," Rubbing the back of his head, "I'm Hashirama Senju."

He pointed towards the one carrying her, "That brute is Tobirama," he turned towards the youngest of the trio, "And this is Itama."

He scratched the back of his head as the group made their way through unfamiliar paths.

Akirai looked away from the curious eyes, "I'm Akirai."


End file.
